


Just a peek

by timtom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Explicit, Pre-smut, off-screen cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timtom/pseuds/timtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh really likes Mako's skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a peek

**Author's Note:**

> just really a drabble, forgive me. Inspired by [this](http://cookester.tumblr.com/post/72339385216)

It happens because Raleigh sees Mako in a skirt for the first time.

It’s modest, sitting just above her knees, but it’s a flowing silky material, and he absentmindedly reaches out to play with it as he sits next to her in the seat. They’re waiting for the journalist to tell them the photographer is ready, but from her frantic yelling next door, it’s not going to be for a while.

“It’s a nice fabric.” Raleigh says idly, his fingers running down the dark blue. Mako doesn’t make a sound, but Raleigh feels a slight tremble under his fingers.

“It’s nice.” She agrees, but it comes out as a whisper. “It’s nicer underneath.”

Raleigh stares at where the blue stops and her milky skin begins, and slowly leans in to lick along the gradient. Mako lets out a small groan, and Raleigh knows why. There’s still concentrated neural feedback residue from the Drift, and every touch they’ve shared since had been a fusion of intense comfort and intense pleasure.

She slides a hand into his hair, and he looks up.

“Can I see?”

He gets down to one knee, and Mako leans back on the armrest of the chair. Raleigh watches her, waiting for permission. She slides the skirt up by an increment of a millimetre, and Raleigh brings his hands up to lift it the rest of the way. She’s bare underneath, and Raleigh doesn’t know how she got away with it despite their incredibly handsy and nosy stylist, but he moves closer.

“Just a peek.” Mako breathes, and Raleigh nuzzles in. Mako tightens her hand in Raleigh’s hair and moans lowly again. Raleigh puts his hands on her thighs and gently opens her up.

“Just a peek.” He agrees, muffled.


End file.
